DDM Frontier
by SapphireEmerald Fire
Summary: The chosen children are needed back at the Digital world. They meet new friends and new enemy to fight with and what's up with this missing child? What does it have to do with anything?
1. Going Back

DDM Frontier

By: Sapphire Fire SSS

Chapter One: Going Back

  
  


Sapphire: Hi! Hello! Konichiwa! Ohayu! 

  


Erihppas: Uyaho! Awihcinok! Olleh! Ih!

  


Sapphire: Erihppas here is the backward me. Read Erihppas backward and what do you get?

Sapphire!

  


Erihppas: Noitcifnaf siht daer t'nod!!!

  


Sapphire: She said 'Don't...' nooo don't listen to her, wait a minute nobody can probably understand what she said anyway but if you can, DON'T listen to her.

  


Erihppas: Cif eht meht wohs dna ydaerla remialcsid eht yas tsuj. 

  


Sapphire: Okay, here's the disclaimer, I don't own digimon because if I do I would have all of the episode on a DVD and would be watching it right now over and over again instead of writing a FANfiction about it. 

  


~*~*~*~

  


After the chosen children defeated Lucemon Izumi had to go back to Italy and this takes place a year after that.

Ages: 

13: Junpi

12: Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, and Kouichi

9: Tomoki

  


"talking"

'thoughts'

~*scene changes*~

  


~*~*~*~

  


_*Italy at Izumi's house, 8:12 A.M., Saturday *_

  


Izumi woke up and looked at her clock. She got up and changed into her cloths. She opened her room and walked down the stairs. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw her mom making breakfast. 

  


"Morning dear, the pancakes are on the table if your hungry," Izumi's mom said. Izumi nodded and walked toward the table. After she finished her pancakes her mom looked a her then smiled.

  


"What is it?" Izumi asked.

  


"Wanna go back to Japan?" 

  


"Yeah! Of course, can we?"

  


"Yeah, we're leaving next week."

  


'Yay, I can't wait to see the others again, I really miss them,' Izumi thought.

  


~*A week later*~

  


"Izumi are you ready?" Izumi's mom asked while putting a lot of bags on the car.

  


"Yeah," Izumi answered as she grab her bags and but them on the trunk.

  


"Okay, then lets go," Izumi's mom said as she turned on the car. They drove toward the airport. When they arrived there their they boarded up in their plane. Izumi sat near the window. She looked outside and saw white puffy clouds. After a few hours they were about to land. Izumi looked down and saw the Japan airport.

  


~*Izumi's New House*~

  


Izumi entered her new house while holding some of her bags. She put her bags in her new room and looked around. She unpacked her stuff and walked downstair after she finished. Her mom was almost finished unpacking all the stuff.

  


"Oh, hi dear, I almost finished you can go outside and do whatever you want to do," Izumi's mom said.

  


"Kay," Izumi said as she opened the door and went outside.

  


Izumi walked down the street. 'I wish I'll see any of them. I really miss all of them. I remember when we we're all in the digital world. Although it was dangerous it was still fun. I wish I could visit the digital world again, now that it's peaceful there. I also miss Kazemon and Zephyrmon, I want to be a digimon again.'

  


Izumi's head was down while she was walking and wasn't looking where she was going so she didn't saw that someone was standing where she was headed and bumped into him. 

  


"Ah, I'm sorry . . . " She looked up and saw a familiar smiling face. 

  


"Hey, Izumi! I thought you were in Italy," It was Takuya. He was was wearing an orange shirt with dark brown pants and he was still wearing the goggles. 

  


"I just came back today," Izumi answered.

  


"Wow, it's been a really long time since I saw you."

  


"Yeah, I really miss all of you guys and I can't wait to see the others," Izumi said as she gave him a hug.

  


"We missed... you too... but... can you... not choked... me to death," Takuya said while turning blue from not having any air.

  


Izumi let him go and said, "Sorry."

  


"It's okay, at least I'm still alive. Hey why don't we go on a picnic to celebrate you coming back tomorrow, I'll invite the others then you can choke _them_ instead of me," Takuya said. (By the way it's summer there in this fic, so no school.)

  


"Yeah, and don't tell them that I'm here, so it'll be a surprise."

  


"Yeah, that's a good idea, but what am I suppose to tell them then?"

  


"Tell, them that you guys are just going on a picnic."

  


"Okay, then I'll tell them to meet me at the park at noon but you and I have to came earlier and you can't show yourself from any of them till all of them are there, kay?"

  


"Okay."

  


"Good, we'll meet up at the entrace and don't forget to bring food or else Junpi will starve."

  


Izumi chuckled and said, "Yeah, I won't."

  


Izumi walked back to her house happy that she's going to see everybody again.

  


"I'm home," Izumi said as she entered her house.

  


"Welcome Izumi, I'm done with unpacking and lunch is on the table," Her mother said.

  


"Kay."

  


~*The Next day*~

  


Izumi woke up and looked at the clock it was 8 A.M. She got up and got dressed. She chosed a blue top, a purple vest, and a light purple skirt. She also wore her purple hat. She walked toward the kitched and eat breafast. 'Maybe I could make cupcakes to bring at the picnic,' Izumi thought. She cooked ten cupcakes and put them on a purple medium size backpack with some white stripe. She also put some sodas in it.

  


When she finished she looked at her purple watch that had some cherry blossoms pictures on it,(she received it from her 12th birthday a few weeks ago) it said, 11:03. She remembered that she needed to go there early so she told her mom that she was going on a picnic with her friends and left.

  


It took her about fifteen minutes to arrive at the park. She looked at her watch it was only 11:21. She looked around around the entrance to see if Takuya was there yet. There wan't any sign of him so Izumi sat on a bench to wait for him. About ten minutes later Takuya finally arrived. 

  


"Hey there Izumi. Been here long?" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah, I've been waiting for ten minutes."

  


"I said a little bit ealier not forty minutes earlier."

  


"Whatever, where are we going to wait for the others and how are we going to surprise them?"

  


"I told them we'll meet at the entrance at noon, but I haven't really think of how we're going to surprise them."

  


"I know! Why don't we find a spot for the picnic first." They walked around the park then finally found a perfect spot near a big cheery tree.

  


"So now what?" Takuya asked.

  


"You go wait for the others at the entrance and I'll wait here," Izumi answered. "I'll be up on the cheery tree so the others won't see me too soon."

  


"Okay," Takuya left and headed for the entrance. Izumi looked at the tree then started to climb. After about thirty minutes later Takuya finally came back with the others.

  


Izumi waited a until they had finished sitting up the picnic and were about to eat. 

  


"So what was this surprise you were talking about, Takuya?" Kouji asked. Takuya stood up and walked under the tree.

  


"Izumi," Takuya answered Kouji's question as Izumi climbed down the tree. 

  


"Hi guys!" Izumi greeted.

  


"Izumi!" Junpi and Tomoki yelled out happily and ran toward her.

  


"Nice to see you again, Izumi," Kouichi said.

  


"Yeah! It's nice to see all of you again," Izumi said as she hugged all four of them.

  


Junpi seems to really like it, Tomoki and Kouichi didn't mind to receive a hug from a best friend that they haven't seen for about a year, but Kouji was blushing a little and said, "Can you let go now?"

  


Izumi let go and said,"Sorry, I'm just really glad to see all you guys again." 

  


"Hey, you shouldn't complain Kouji, at least she didn't choked you," Takuya said then added, "Besides I bet you liked it."

  


"Shut up, Takuya," Kouji said while walking back to the picnic and started eating. The others joined him and started to talk. 

  


After they finished eating Takuya asked, "What are going to do now?"

  


"Lets play a game!" Tomoki said.

  


"Okay, what game should we play?" Kouichi asked.

  


"How about truth or dare," Takuya susgested. 

  


"Okay," the others except Kouji said. Kouji had finished eating before all of them was leaning on the tree with his eyes closed, hands on his pocket, and one foot on the ground while the other one was leaning on the tree.

  


"Hey, Kouji!" Takuya shouted.

  


"What!" Kouji shouted back without opening his eyes.

  


"Wanna play truth or dare?" Takuya asked. Kouji shrugged then walked toward them. They sat on a circle and Takuya said, "Hm, let see... Kouji, truth or dare?"

  


"Dare," Kouji answered nonchalantly.

  


"I dare you to kiss Izumi," Takuya said.

  


"WHAT!" Kouji, Junpi, and Izumi shouted.

  


Takuya started laughing then said, "Scared?"

  


"No," Kouji answered.

  


"Do it then."

  


Kouji was about to say something when all of there cell phone started to ring. They all took it out and Ohpanimon's voice came out from all of them. "Legendary warriors, all of you are needed on the digital world."

  


"That's Ohpanimon," Junpi said.

  


"Thanks for stating the obvious Junpi," Takuya said sarcastically.

  


"Quiet," Kouji said as he listened to Ohpanimon.

  


"Go to the train station and take the train leaving at 2 P.M.," Ohpanimon continued.

  


"Will you heard her let's get going." Takuya said. He started to run toward the train station and the others followed.

  


Izumi looked at her watch it was already 1:45. "Guys, it's already 1:45, do you think we'll make it?" 

  


"Sure we can," Takuya answered, "We just need to go faster." He then started to run faster, while the others except Kouji tried to keep up. Kouji was running a little ahead of him.

  


They got there just in time when the train started to close the doors. When they got on the train there were only a few people on board.

  


"See... told you... we'll make it," Takuya said while panting. "I had to do the same thing the first time we go to the digital world and almost got hit by a truck."

  


They waited until the train stopped and they all got out. They walked toward the elevator and went in.

  


"Hey, what's this?" Izumi said as she bend down and picked up a paper.

  


"It said about a missing child named Reyou Raciyama," Izumi said then showed them the paper. The boy had chestnut brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

  


"His about the same age as Tomoki," Takuya said. 

  


"Do you know him Tomoki?" Kouichi asked.

  


"Yeah, he was my classmate. He just disappeared yesterday," Tomoki answered sadness was in his voice.

  
  


"Was he your friend?" Junpi asked and Tomoki nodded. 

  


"Don't worry little buddy, he's probably just lost somewhere and then in a few days someone will find him," Takuya said to cheer up Tomoki. 

  


"Yea," Tomoki said.

  


When the door open they all exited the elevator. There was only one train waiting for them.

  


They walked toward the train. When they entered it, they saw three girls, all of them were about the same age as them(with the exception of Tomoki and Junpei). Two of the girls were talking while the other one was just sitting away from them with a scowl on her face and looking like she was bored. The train started moving and left the train station.

  


The three notice them and looked up. One of the girl that was talking smiled at them and said, "Hi, my name is Kusika Ji," her voice was sweet and cheerfull. She had emerald green eyes that showed cheerfulness and short golden brown hair that barely touch her shoulder and a few strands of it we're tied in a pink bow on each side of her hair. She was wearing a white shirt with cheery blossoms on it over a pink turtleneck and a white skirt. 

  


The girl that she was talking to looked down and timidly said, "I'm Yusika Samura." She had silver eyes that showed shyness and knowledge. She also had long wavy blue hair under a blue and silver bonnet. She was wearing a silver long sleeved shirt with blue outline and a dark blue denim skirt.

  


"Hi, I'm Izumi Orimoto."

  


"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

  


"I'm Junpei Shibayama."

  


"I'm Tomoki Himi."

  


"I'm Kouichi Kimura."

  


"Kouji Minamoto."

  


"Nice to meet you all," Kusika said.

  


Izumi smiled then said, "Same here, but what are you all doing here?"

  


"I got a strange message that told me to go here and same thing for Yusika but I don't know about her," Kusika answered.

  


They all looked at the other girl. Izumi walked over to her and said, "Hi!" But the girl just glanced at her and didn't said anything. Izumi walked back toward the others.

  


"She didn't talk to us either," Kusika said.

  


"I wonder why they got that strange message, maybe it's also from Ohpanimon," Junpei wondered aloud.

  


"What did it said?" Takuya asked.

  


"All it said is that I am needed at the Digital world then it said to come here. It knew my name so I followed it. Yusika told me that it said the same thing except for our name."

  


Suddenly the train stopped. They all looked outside and found out that they have arrived at the digital world. 

  


~*~*~*~

  


Sapphire: There's chapter one, hope you like it and don't forget to review, tell me if you like it, you hate it, or if you really really hate it. And whats up with the other girl and what about the missing child why the heck is it even in there, you'll find out in the next few chapters.

  


Erihppas: Oot reh emalf dna ho. 

  


Sapphire: Shut up Erihppas, will nobody can understand you anyway, hehe. If your wondering what DDM stands for it's _D_igimon _D_igital _M_onsters. If you have any suggestions for the fic E-mail me^.^ (My E-mail is on my profile)


	2. The Missing Child Is Found

DDM Frontier

Chapter Two: The Missing Child Is Found

  


*~*~*~*

  


"Where are we?" Kusika asked.

  


"We're in the digital world," Takuya answered.

  


"What's a digital world?"

  


"Time to get off," the Trailmon said and literally dumped them out.

  


"Did that train just talked and did it just dumped us out?" Kusika asked.

  


They all got up and Izumi said, "Yeah, and a digital world is where digimon live."

  


"What's a digimon and how do you know all this?"

  


The six digidestines told them everything that happened.

  


"Wow that's awesome, all of you saved the digital and the real world?!" Kusika asked.

  


"Yup," Junpei answered proudly.

  


The other girl walked away from them unnoticed after she heard what the digidestines told them about what happened and about what digimon's are.

  


"Cool and you become monsters or digital monsters or whatever they are?" Kusika asked.

  


"Yup, and it's called digimon," Takuya answered.

  


"Wow, I wanna be a monster or digimon too and fight evil digimon."

  


"I don't think you can, we're the only ones able to," Izumi said.

  


"Oh well, at least I can see real digimons and see you guys turn into a digimon and fight them."

  


"Maybe if there's some evil digimon," Takuya said.

  


"Okay, so what do we do?"

  


"Hey, guys?" Tomoki asked. "Where's the other girl that was with them?" They all looked around but there was no sign of the girl whoever she was.

  


"Where did she go?" Izumi asked.

  


"Maybe a digimon took her," Kusika said.

  


"Or maybe she just left," Kouji contradicted.

  


"Why would she do that?" Tomoki asked.

  


"Maybe she wants to be herself," Kouji answered.

  


"That kinda reminds me of someone," Takuya said looking at Kouji.

  


"Whatever, why did we need to go back here?" As Kouji asked that his D-Tector started to beep. 

  


"Children go to the Forest Terminal I'll explain everything to you there," Ohpanimon's voice came out from Kouji's D-Tector. "And be careful there have been weird things going on and a lot of digimons had been turned bad for some reason."

  


"Will, you heard her, we need to go to the Forest Terminal," Junpei said walking toward a random direction.

  


"Junpei how do you know it's that way?" Tomoki asked.

  


"I don't, do any of you know?"

  


"No," the other five digidistines answered.

  


"But shouldn't we find that girl first," Yusika asked, speaking for the second time in the whole trip.

  


"Yeah, Ohpanimon said a lot of digimons were turned bad she might be in trouble," Izumi said.

  


"But we don't even know which way she had gone," Kouichi said.

  


"We're not going to find her if we just stand here," Kouji said.

  


"Okay then," Takuya said walking toward a forest. "Maybe she had gone this way."

  


The others shrugged then followed him.

  


{The Girl(whoever she is)}

  


'Great now I'm lost,' the girl thought. She looked around and saw nothing but trees. (Uh yeah, I forgot to describe her in chapter one: She has short dark red hair tied in a spiky ponytail and fiery reddish brown eyes. She's wearing a plain white shirt with the world _Leave me alone_ with a dark-blue denim jean.)

  


She quickly turned around when she heard a noise behind her. There was something behind the bushes. She walked toward it cautiously, but before she was able to touch the bushes, a Pagumon came out from it. 'This must be one of those digital thingie, whatever they're called, those kids were talking about,' the girl thought.

  


The girl stared at the digimon then her stare turned to a scowl, "What do you want?"

  


"I want chocolate," the digimon answered.

  


'Chocolate? I didn't know those things eat chocolates, then again I don't even know much about those things, I only discovered that they exist about 30 minutes ago.' The girl reached in her pocket and took few small heart shaped chocolates and gave them to the digimon, "Here." The digimon took it and ate it all at one gulp. 

  


"I want more," the digimon commanded. Then more Pagumon popped out from the bushes saying, "I want some too," or, "Me too." There were at least fifty of them now.

  


The girl reached in her pocket again and took out all the chocolates in it and gave them all to the digimons.

  


"More," the digimons said.

  


"I don't have any more."

  


"Your pocket smelled like chocolate," one of the Pagumons said. The girl reached in her pocket and felt that one of the chocolates had melted inside his pocket, 'Darn chocolate, why did I even bring those.' 

  


{Flashback}

  


The girl(same one) walked toward the door that lead outside the house/mansion. "I'm leaving," the girl said.

  


"Where are you going, dear?" a woman asked.

  


"Anywhere but here."

  


"But you haven't eaten anything yet."

  


"I'm not hungry, mom."

  


"You haven't even eaten breakfast nor lunch."

  


"I said I'm not hungry."

  


"Okay, then at least bring some chocolates incase you get hungry."

  


The girl sigh then said, "Fine."

  


The girl took a handful of small heart shaped chocolates from a jar her mom is holding and put them in her pocket then opened the door.

  


"Bye, Sayuki."

  


"Bye, mom," the girl called Sayuki said as she exited the mansion and closed the door.

  


{End Flashback}

  


'Uh, yeah, that's why.' The girl/Sayuki thought then said, "It's a melted chocolate, you can't eat it anymore."

  


"But we still want to eat so I guess you'll be enough for lunch," one of the Pagumons said as they all chased her.

  


'Aarrrgg, stupid... whatever those things are,' Sayuki thought as she ran away from the Pagumons. She stopped when she came at a cliff. 'Damn it, what should I do now?' Sayuki thought as she turned around to see that she was surrounded by the Pagumons. She stepped back but stopped when her foot reached the edge of the cliff. 

  


She picked up a branch from the ground and blocked the Pagumons that were about to tackle her. She was able to block them but the impact made her step back and fall of the cliff, she closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but someone grabbed her before she did. 

  


When she was back on the ground, she opened her eyes and saw a boy about six inches taller than her and he seems to be a few years older than her too. He had chestnut brown hair and a pair of innocent but full of experience cerulean eyes. He was wearing plain, dark blue T-shirt under a long thick leather jacket and black jeans. 'I thought they said there was no other human in this world?' Sayuki thought.

  


"Hi! You okay?"

  


Sayuki scowled then said, "Yeah." She looked around then asked, "What happened to all those... whatever they are?"

  


"They're digimons called Pagumon." 

  


"Where did all go?"

  


"They ran."

  


"Why?"

  


"Aren't you even going to say thank for saving your?"

  


"I didn't asked for your help so I don't owe you a thank you."

  


"Your welcome," the boy answered grinning at her.

  


"I didn't said thank you," Sayuki said glaring at him.

  


"Yes you did, you said 'so I don't owe a _thank you,_' remember?" the boy said grinning wider seeing Sayuki's face getting really pissed off. "By the way my name is Reyou Raciyama."

  


"I don't care a damn thing what your name is," Sayuki said walking back toward the forest.

  


Reyou stared at her then followed her. "Why are you following me?"

  


"Because you're going the same way I am?" Reyou answered though it sounded like a question.

  


{Takuya & the Others}

  


"How are we going to find her in this forest? And she might not even be in this forest," Takuya said.

  


"You're the one who chose to go this way," Kouji said.

  


"Then why didn't any of you tell me not to go this way?"

  


Kouji sighed then said, "Would you have listened?"

  


"Of course," Takuya answered then said, "No," when Kouji glared at him.

  


"Come on guys this is not helping," Izumi said.

  


Then suddenly they heard footsteps. "That might be her," Junpei said.

  


"No, there's two of them," Kouji said.

  


"How can you tell?" Kusika asked said.

  


"Maybe one of them is her," Tomoki said.

  


The footsteps were coming toward them so they waited for it. After a few minutes they saw Sayuki looking really annoyed and Reyou. Everybody except Sayuki was shocked. Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Kusika, and Yusika were shocked because they thought they were the only humans in the digital world and Reyou was shocked to see that there are more humans there and also because of, "Tomoki?"

  


"You know who I am?" Tomoki asked looking at Reyou who was staring at him like was alien.

  


"Tomoki, it's me Reyou Raciyama," everybody gasped except Kusika, Yusika, and Sayuki (since they didn't saw the paper in chapter one).

  


"Wait, I thought the missing child named Reyou was the same age as Tomoki?" Takuya asked.

  


"I am, when I came to this world I was the same age as Tomoki, I've been stuck in here for five years."

  


"I got it," Kouji said and everyone turned to look at him. "Remember the last time we were here? It seems like about two months but in the real world it had only been a few minutes"

  


"Yeah, so it might have been five years here, but in the real world it had only been about a day," Kouichi said understanding what his twin brother was saying.

  


"But, if you came here when you were nine wouldn't your cloths be small?" Junpei asked.

  


"Yea well, I got here when I was camping with my uncle and cousin. I forgot to put my bags inside the tent so when it rained it got soaked and so did my cloths. My fourteen-year-old cousin let me borrow his cloths though it was really big."

  


"So, how _did_ you get here?" Izumi asked.

  


"While I was walking through the forest with my uncle and cousin I got separated from them and got lost. It started to rain so I went in a cave I found, there was something weird about it. Cause when I entered it I was back outside and I wasn't in the forest anymore and it wasn't raining anymore either so I went to look for my uncle and cousin, but I didn't found them instead I found digimons. A few days later I figured out I was in a different world and that the cave was a gate to go to this world and to the real world. But when I went back and try to find the cave it wasn't there anymore. A digimon told me that I can take a trailmon to go back to the real world but it didn't work."

  


"What do you mean it didn't work?" Izumi asked.

  


"So that means we're all stuck here?" Kusika asked.

  


"Will, the trailmons can go to the real world and back but it couldn't go to the real world when I was riding it," Reyou answered.

  


Then Takuya's D-Tector started to beep. Takuya hold it out and Ohpanimon's voice came out of it, "Children, do not worry all of you can go back to the real world but for some reason Reyou can't. That is one of the reasons why I called you back. I think this new enemy has something to do with what happened to Reyou and he might be able to go back if all of you work together and defeat this new enemy. So are you all up to the challenge?"

  


"I'm in!" Takuya said.

  


"Same here." (Tomoki)

  


"Of course." (Izumi)

  


"If Izumi is, then I am too." (Guess who it is! . . . aaaaannnnnddd CORRECT! It's Junpei and here's your prize, a cookie.)

  


"Sure." (Kouichi)

  


"Why not." (Kouji)

  


Izumi looked at the other three girls and asked Ohpanimon, "But how about those three? Are they here to help too?"

  


"Yes, Izumi, they are," Ohpanimon answered.

  


"How?" Junpei asked. "They can't turn to digimons, can they?"

  


"I will explain everything when all of you get to the Forest Terminal," with that the connection was cut.

  


"Okay, will we better get going and find the Forest Terminal," Takuya said.

  


"By the way, Reyou, how did you survive living in the digital world by yourself in five years?" Tomoki asked.

  


"It was easy in the first two years, since a lot of digimon helped me. All of them were really nice, they said they owe six humans for saving their world, that was one of the reason they helped me. But then something happened..." Reyou stopped.

  


"What happened?" Kouichi asked.

  


"...they somehow turned bad, they weren't the digimons that helped me anymore. They looked like they were being controlled. I ran when they were about to kill."

  


"So what happened?" Izumi asked.

  


Reyou shrugged then said, "In the past three years, I just tried to live. Food and shelter were easy to find but protecting myself was the hard part. There seemed to be a lot of digimons that are after me and want to destroy me."

  


"Why are they after you?" Takuya asked. 

  


"Maybe they're not just after him, maybe they're after humans," Yusika said then blushed when everybody turned to looked at her and looked down. "Amm... never mind," she continued timidly.

  


"No, you might be right though," Izumi said.

  


"Yeah, and maybe this new enemy is the one that are controlling all those digimons and they want to destroy the humans because they're scared that we're going to destroy them like we did to Lucemon," Takuya agreed. 

  


"That might be it, but why aren't they letting Reyou go back to the digital world?" Kouji asked.

  


"Maybe Ohpanimon can tell us when we arrive at the Forest Terminal," Tomoki said. 

  


"Okay, but we still don't know which way it is," Kouji stated.

  


"We'll just have to find it, like last," Takuya said.

  


Kouji sighed then said, "Whatever then, Takuya."

  


"Okay, then lets go," Takuya yelled punching the air.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Sapphire: Hey everyone! This chapter was pretty boring wasn't it? Sorry. 

  


Erihppas: FLAME HER!

  


Sapphire: Hey! I thought you can only talk backward?

  


Erihppas: I guess you were wrong, colorgirl.

  


Sapphire: Colorgirl???

  


Erihppas: Yeah, your name _is_ a color.

  


Sapphire: So? Anyway before you get extremely bored with this extremely boring conversation, I would like to thanks the reviewers: GemmaniGirl, Dodad (I'm sorry for the time thingie, I'm not really good at that), and (anonymous reviewer) Izumi-Star. 


	3. Author's Note

Sapphire: Here's a boring author note of DDM Frontier. Thanks for the people who reviewed and I know, I know this fic sucks, will what do you want me to do about it? I'm not good at this, I'm not good at ANYTHING *cries* waaaaa.  
  
Someone: Oh shut up.  
  
Sapphire: What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here!  
  
Someone: Well, since you're not going to introduce me, I'll introduce myself, I am Emerald, Sapphire's twin. Chibi Minamoto, if your reading this (I think you are since you reviewed her fic), your one of the reviewers of the fanfic called Back to the Digital World, right? Well anyway whoever is reading this that have read that fic, I had accidentally deleted it but I had posted it back with a new chapter (though it's not really a long chapter). It's not really a great fic but it's better than this one, since I'm the one who wrote it not Sapphire, anyway Sapphire had copied a few things from it to this fic so a few words or sentences might be the same but it's a completely different fic.  
  
Sapphire: Hey! This is my fic why are you babbling about your fic in this, and did I mention you talk waaaay too much.  
  
Emerald: I am just telling them what I want to say, so shut up. Anyway this fic does have a lot of . . . will you know and it's only because she *points at Sapphire* is the one who's writing it and I have absolutely nothing to do with any of its stupid plots.  
  
Sapphire: My plots are not stupid, it might not be good but it isn't stupid... I think.  
  
Emerald: Yea, will whatever and don't worry I will only be on your author note chapters.   
  
Sapphire: Good, now to any of you, who's reading this I have one thing to say: Just don't read this fic if you don't like it, there's a whole lot of others better fic to read so there, bye. 


End file.
